


start running, bitch

by fr0gstep



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Dream Smp, Fluff, No Angst, bee duo, no romantic relationships, platonic, rantub /p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr0gstep/pseuds/fr0gstep
Summary: tubbo and ranboo find themselves joking around in snowchester, and then ranboo ends up running from a very angry tubbo. shortbo, in fact.rantub /p fluff :]
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 194





	start running, bitch

how had ranboo ended up like this? he wasn't entirely sure. what he was sure of was that there was a short ass gremlin sitting on his shoulders, holding his left horn with one hand and pointing ahead with the other.

"charge, my noble ender steed!" tubbo did that laugh he always did, where it sounded like he was hiccupping at the same time. ranboo didn't move besides an eye roll the other couldn't see from his angle. "enderboy, let us travel forward to the lands of ahead of us at once!" he tried again to make ranboo move, to which his attempts actually worked this time.

sighing, ranboo started to drag his feet forward through the snow. "you're lucky that we're friends or i would have thrown you by now." the taller man sounded exasperated with the younger, but still definitely fond, so tubbo took his chances. he probably would have even if he didn't sound fond, anyways.

"you? throw me, your best friend in the whole world? ranboo, you would never and we both know that." tubbo exaggerated his words on 'you', 'me', and 'never' boldly. "i don't think you're even capable, actually!"

and then, ranboo very quickly leaned forward and moved his head down to force tubbo off of him. tubbo found himself landing on his back with his head a foot or two from ranboo's feet, staring up at him in shock.

"okay, tubbo. shortbo. floorbo. hah." he was wearing a friendly smirk with his hands in his pockets, clear that he was joking about this whole situation just like tubbo was. tubbo just stared up at him with daggers in his eyes but didn't move yet, since he was still recovering from having his breath knocked out. ranboo started to wheeze, laughing at the shocked expression he had.

"you...bas..tard.." the shorter man managed out an insult through his returning breath, and slowly but surely sat up. "i will just jump you, ranboo. i so will."

"mhm, i'm sure you will. jump your 6'6 friend from the floor, i dare you!" he laughed even more at tubbo's antics, at least until he saw him reach into his bag with a devilish grin. "tubbo..?" his friend pulled out a bottle filled almost the entire way up with a sparkling blue liquid, and his grin got even bigger somehow. a speed potion. oh no.

"start running, bitch."

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! thank you so much for reading :] hope u liked it!
> 
> if youre interested, i have a twitter! its @fr0gstep :D i rt a lot of ranboo and tubbo content haha
> 
> hope you have a good day! <3


End file.
